


A Little Surprise

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthing, F/M, Giving Birth, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, labor, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: Hey, I needed some fluff, so I made a pregnant reader.





	A Little Surprise

“Are you alright, darling?” You look up from the toilet you were just puking in.

“Yes, Loki. Just a little sick.” You haven’t told him yet, but you were pregnant.

Unfortunately, your husband was the god of lies and he can instantly see through any lie you tell him. “You’re lying, (Y/n).” He crosses his arms and frown.

“I’m not!” You huff before throwing up again into the toilet. You were putting off telling him because you were afraid of his reaction. Loki was already protective of you and neither of you knew what a pregnancy would cause. Apparently a lot of nausea, you thought.

“You’re hiding something from me.” Loki kneels down next to you and helps hold your hair back. “Tell me, love.”

You sigh and take a drink of water from the cup you brought with you. You don’t meet his eyes when you tell him. “I’m pregnant.” Neither of you say anything for a long time. Finally you look up and meet his eyes. You see a smile on his face and his eyes shine in anticipation.

“We’re having a baby?” His voice sounds hopeful and joyful.

“Yes.” You finally smile, realizing how silly you were being keeping this from him. Of course he’s excited starting a family with you! You hover over the toilet again and throw up the remaining contents in your stomach. Loki holds your hair back as you do.

“Now why would you be worried to about telling me something like that?” He hands you your cup of water and helps clean your face.

“When we talked about it, we didn’t know what would happen and I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Oh, Love.” He kisses your forehead. “You just gave me the greatest news of all.” He lifts you up and carries you to your bed. “Relax, my dear. I’m going to take care of you.” Loki kisses your forehead. He spoons you and keeps you close all night. You wake up late the next morning to Loki bringing you breakfast in bed.

“Loki?” He kisses you gently.

“Are you feeling better, dear?” Loki sets the tray on your lap as you sit up.

“Yes,” you blush and look at the food he set before you. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” He smirks down at you. “You’re carrying my child. I’m going to help out in any way I can.” Loki was true to his word. He went to every doctor’s appointment, held back your hair during your morning sickness, and even went out at odd hours of the night because of whatever weird food you’re craving. Loki gave you back massages as the baby grew and started straining your lower back. He painted your toes and picked things up that fell when you couldn’t bend down anymore. It was a lot to get used to, but you could not deny how sweet he was being. Loki talked and read to your stomach, though at first he felt silly. You encouraged him and when he felt your baby kick, the most beautiful smile appeared on his face. “(Y/n), are you sure we have everything ready?” Loki checks the diaper bag, already packed for the baby’s arrival, for the tenth time this week.

“Yes, love.” You laugh. “Clothes, diapers, wipes, lotion, powder.” You’re listing everything stuffed in there. Loki makes mental checks of everything as you list them. He paces to the nursery to make sure the two of you still have a crib, a dresser, clothes, a change table, and other things. “Loki,” you hug him as best you can. “We are as ready as we can be.” He sighs and rubs your stomach until the baby kicks. “They are almost ready.” He kisses your stomach before leading you to the couch.

“What if I’m not going to be a good father?” Loki whispers. You look at him sadly before taking his hand.

“Loki, every new parent asks that. We just have to do our best, and hope our best is good enough.”

“And what if it’s not?” He looks at your stomach.

“It will be.” You kiss him gently. “Loki, our child will love you, just like I love you.” Loki closes his eyes and leans into your touch.

“Thank you, (Y/n).” Suddenly cramping pain spread through your lower body. Loki notices you tense. “(Y/n)?”

“It’s time.” You control your breathing. “The baby is coming.” He immediately jumps up and grabs the diaper bag before helping you up. You both make it to the hospital as the pain intensifies. Loki doesn’t leave your side as you’re admitted and the doctor is called. He stands near your head and holds your hand through the pain of labor. You cry and yell and curse trying to push the baby out. Loki flinches with each sound. How could he do this to you? How could he ever expect you to go through this kind of pain for him? His insecurities start bubbling up as you work tirelessly for hours. As the contractions become closer together you clench Loki’s hand with more strength than he could imagine. Twelve painful hours later, you both finally hear a cry. The doctor stares between your legs in shock. “W-what is it?” You are exhausted, but the doctor’s face is making you worried. Loki immediately looks and sees a little, screaming blue baby in the doctor’s hand.

“He’s fine, love.” He smiles. “He’s supposed to look like that.” Loki explains to the doctor about Jotuns. “We have a son.” Loki cuts the umbilical cord and lets the nurses clean him. You smile as your beautiful son is placed in your arms.

“He’s perfect.” You smile as your son changes to blend in with Midgardians. Loki beams down at you and suppresses the tears. “He looks like you.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” He sits next to you two. “What shall his name be?”

“(Y/s/n).” You yawn before breast feeding him. “Mommy loves you so much.” Loki couldn’t help staring at this precious infant in his wife’s arms. “And daddy loves you too.”

“I won’t let you down.” Loki whispers to your child. When your son is finished feeding, Loki takes him into his arms to let you sleep. For once in his life, Loki feels complete.


End file.
